The invention relates to an electronic read-only memory, with a memory unit (PROM) enclosed in a casing and which has numerous connecting wires for the electrical connection to an electrical circuit board located on the casing base.
For numerous electronic equipments, such as e.g. automatic ticketing machines, franking machines, etc., it is necessary after a certain period of use and for adapting to new circumstances, to replace the electronic read-only memory (ROM). During said replacement it often occurs that as a result of unintentional contact with one of the connecting wires, damage occurs with a falsification of the memory content. Therefore such an interchange requires careful handling by an expert and special tools must be used.